memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Mitchell
Commander/Captain Sarah Mitchell was a female Human who is the first officer of the Federation starship under the command of Captain John Tyson, (Story:Star Trek: The New Generation) Family Parents *Commodore Jay Mitchell *Vice Admiral Julie Mitchell Siblings *Lieutenant Commander Henry Mitchell *Ensign Rayna Mitchell *Lieutenant Commander Jamie Mitchell Background Information Early Life Sarah Mitchell was born in 2346 on Earth in Los Angeles California her mother was a very skilled Ambassador and her father was a Starfleet Captain she got into a scuff with two Starfleet cadets and was injured with two broken ribs and a busted lip the two Cadets were sent to apologize to her by newly promoted Vice Admiral Mitchell and Sarah's life was peaceful on Earth her mother was dealing with the upcoming Alliance between Bajor and the Federation that never happened. Starfleet career Starfleet Academy At age 18 she entered Starfleet Academy in 2368 where she met Wesley Crusher and Sito Jaxa from Nova Squadron during the incident that claimed the live of Cadet Albert, Cadet Mitchell worked with Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge and Lieutenant Commander Data onboard the Enterprise to figure out what happened she discovered that the squadron was attempting to do an illegal move called the Kolvoord Starburst, Mitchell's relationship with Cadet Nick Locarno was strained and the two broke it off after he was expelled from the Academy after the incident she graduated the top of her class in the command division. USS Galaxy In 2371, Sarah served onboard the USS Galaxy as chief conn officer and made fast friends with Lieutenant Susan Dumont who transferred from the Enterprise to see less action the two worked together to stop a Romulan commando team from taking over the USS Galaxy after sending a fake distress call from a "damaged" Romulan warbird, after the incident the Romulan Senate apologized to Starfleet for the action of the commando group and said that they'll be punished accordingly by Romulan laws, Mitchell was given accommodations by her Captain and Lieutenant Dumont for her quick thinking and fast flying skills. Starbase 375 Sarah Mitchell was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and given the position of strategic operations officer for the conflict with the Klingon Empire she hated the posting because she was with her father Vice Admiral Jay J. Mitchell but it wasn't all bad her mother was there trying to get the peace accord resigned but the Klingon Empire would only talk to Nadian, tried her best to restore the peace between the Federation and the Klingon Empire it wasn't untill the efforts of the Deep Space 9 crew that the cease fire was announced and the Klingon forces were pulled from the Bajoran sector, some where in the fight against the Cardassian Union. Dominion War Sarah Mitchell was reassigned to the USS Avenger that was assigned to the Bajoran sector to prepare for war under the command of Captain William Telfer and for the next few months Lieutenant Commander Mitchell served as strategic operations officer planning attacks for the Federation against Dominion and Cardassian forces during the Second Battle of Chin'toka Lieutenant Commander Mitchell and the surviving crew of the Avenger made it off the ship after the whole fleet was disabled by the Breen energy dampening weapon. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet officers Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Category:Starfleet Commanders